Endeavour's Shelter
by TerraFarron
Summary: He hates Endeavour but she admires him. Todoroki x OC
1. Chapter 1

One of Todoroki's deepest desires was for his father to be gone. He hated – no, despised his father, the Pro Endeavour. But another one of his deepest desires was to be a hero. He was the most capable student in his class, and could automatically work for any hero agencies around with his title. However, he was going to work with Endeavour. Even though his father was absolutely disgusting, he was the second best out there. And so, he signed his internship paper with his father's agency's name.

"Ha, the boy has finally got some sense in him!" exclaimed Endeavour when Todoroki stepped in the giant velvet room.

"I am only doing this because you are second best. I have no intention of making you my role model or anything like that – my thoughts about you remain the same." Todoroki had made himself very clear.

Endeavour scoffed. "Whatever kid I am just trying to make you number one."

The day started off with Todoroki muttering to himself – "Just a month, just a month. . ."

He couldn't stand the sight of his old man. Who the hell does he think he is, telling him what to start of with and how to control his quirks. And who the hell thought it was a good idea to extend the internships to one month!

 _Yeah, he is second best so he probably knows a lot more than you. . ._

Todoroki went to the training hall where Endeavour was already on his 90th push up.

"Oi, 100 push ups! Start!"

After push ups, and sit ups, pull ups and running, and alternating between quirks, Todoroki slammed dead onto the ground, his chest rapidly rising and falling due to his panting. He was exhausted.

"Training's done today lad, but I want more tomorrow." Endeavour was indeed strict about this.

Todoroki internally scowled.

 _Ting_

Endeavour pulled out his phone to check the new message he had gotten. His face suddenly turned uncomfortable and he looked at Todoroki, trying to keep his usual but Todoroki noticed his father's sweat drop.

"I, I've got to go." Endeavour rushed out of the training room.

 _What, has he got a date?_

Curious, Todoroki – as silent as a mouse – followed Endeavour.

The Pro got of the training hall and pummelled out into the city, closely watched by his son.

A few twists and turn around the city and Endeavour and his spy reached a plain well-built wooden dojo. Is was quite big, but looked somehow empty.

Endeavour reached out and opened the front gate. There was a large worn out sign board that read ENDEAVOUR'S SHELTER! all with messy colouring and designs and drawing that looked they were made by four-year olds.

"Endeavour's Shelter?" Todoroki asked, slipping into the dojo garden behind his father to reveal his presence.

"The hell are you doing here?" asked the fiery man, his face redder than his hair.

"Babysitting?"

"I asked what you are doing here?"

The great wooden doors to the dojo opened and, as fast as lightning, came a girl flying with fist of fire pointed straight at Endeavour.

"GOT YOU NOW SENSEI!"

Endeavour got into stance, but right when he thought she was going to hit him, the fist she was holding out let out a blast, causing her to move leftwards around Endeavour and land a kick o his back.

The impact was nothing but Endeavour moving a few centimetres away from his original spot. The girl landed on the ground with ease.

"Good strategy, you're getting stronger kid."

"Just beginning!"

"Oooh," Endeavour smirked and turned around, "then how's this?"

With full force, he lunged forward and punched her into the stomach. The air around had shifted and Todoroki's hair whipped away from his face. The girl flew and smashed onto the wooden gate. The gate wasn't broken, but the girl sat there shivering from pain holding her right rib cage and a drop of blood slid down her chin.

"Oh god Sakura stop challenging Sensei again and again!"

Todoroki didn't notice the four people that at the front door. A girl with hazelnut hair ran towards the defeated girl and started . . . healing her?

 _Her quirk is heal._

The other three people were boys. One was tall had black hair and water blue eyes. The other one was shot and had brown hair and eyes and large pointy ears. The last was blonde with blue eyes.

"Sensei, you might've gone a bit too far," said the blonde boy

"She can take it," Endeavour replied coolly. "Let's go Shoto."

But Todoroki stood where he was. He stared at Sakura and the other teenagers who were probably the same age as him. The hazelnut haired girl helped Sakura get up.

"I got you all fixed up, though you would feel like you ribs are sore for a few days."

"Don't worry," Sakura reassured her. She looked in the direction where Endeavour had gone, and smirked in admiration, "I can take it!"

 _Was this girl serious?_

* * *

 _Authors Notes_

 _Hi guys. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story, I am not going to lie I do write short chapters BUT that doesn't mean that they aren't exciting right? I love Todoroki and I love making romance stories between my original characters and the characters that I love (though I might make a Cloud and Tifa fanfiction soon, let me know if you guys want one). I have a confession to make Sakura and Endeavour were actually inspired by Natsu and Gildarts from Fairy Tail. Whoa, maybe i can make a Fairy Tail fanfic too! Lemme know if you guys want one!_

 _xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

Red hair, brown eyes, a splash of freckles, she probably reached to his chin.

 _She is pretty_

It was rare for Todoroki to think about people that way, although his heart didn't flutter or felt any sign of attraction. He wanted to help her, but she already had four friends doing that for her, so he tagged behind his father instead. Endeavour had gone out at the backyard and was examining it. It looked like an outdoor gym. There were all sorts of equipment and obstacle courses.

"Damn kids remodel the whole backyard," sighed Endeavour, but Todoroki could tell he was proud.

"Who are they?"

"None of your concern kid, "you just focus on your training, you shouldn't have even come here."

"Do you also train them."

Endeavour looked at Todoroki, irritated. "Stop with the questions! If you want to know, ask them yourself!"

"SENSEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"You need your rest Sakura."

Endeavour easily grabbed her hand she was going to attack with. The fire on her fist died out and she pointed at the backyard.

"We added a pull up bar and an archery board."

"What do you think?" said blond boy. "That was my idea, after all, I am the smart one."

"Oh shut up Shinzo we all were thinking about the pull up bar!" said hazelnut girl.

"Yeah, but the archery board was all me! You can't complain about that Yukino."

"You guys," said pointy ears, "I think we should introduce ourselves to Shoto." He pointed at Todoroki and said: "My name is Nobi Hiore, my friend," he pointed at blondie, "is Shinzo Hamaguchi, his quirk is telepathy, the hazelnut haired girl is Yukino Hayate, -"

"Hi there!"

" – her quirk is heal. The black haired boy is Tadashi Kuma, his quirk is water manipulation."

"Pleasure."

"And the redhead beast is Sakura Ayu, if you hadn't already guessed, her quirk is fire manipulation."

"HEY, DON'T CALL ME A BEAST POINTY EARS!"

"And yeah that's it," said Nobi, "We have all lived together in this dojo that Sensei built for us, he adopted us all from an orphanage when we had first gotten our quirks and taught us how to use them and –"

"Alright is the backyard all you wanted me to see?" said Endeavour. He was getting more and more embarrassed by the second.

"He provided us with food and shelter and clothes and good life. We learned karate and katana fighting and –"

"Lets get going Shoto!"

"Your father is a great man, please do come and visit us another time."

"FATHER? WHAT THE HECK SENSEI YOU HAVE A CHILD!"

Sakura, Tadashi, Yukino and Shinzo practically made the whole dojo shake with that shout.

"When the hell did you get married?"

"Who the hell did you get married to?"

"When was he born?"

"Yeah, how old is he? Wait, how old are we?!'

"He's definitely is younger than us."

"I am fifteen." Todoroki replied, coolly.

Silence

"HOLY CRAP WE ARE YOUNGER!"

"But its only by one year, that's alright!"

"I feel like a child!"

"Fourteen is too small!"

"Shoto hurry up would you!" Endeavour so wanted to flee the scene.

"You know Shoto your hair is _on point._ "

"You need to teach me how to part my bangs."

"Your left side looks totally like Sensei!"

"This your doing isn't it Nobi!" Endeavour stormed up to the pointy eared boy, "you used your quirk to over listen the conversation Shoto and I had!"

"Yeah, well he was interested in us and I was in him. Obviously there is no way I would ask but I knew these four fools would freak out, so . . ."

"HEY, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FOOL."

"Okay no more questions." Endeavour almost seemed exhausted. "Shoto needs to rest up for next day's training."

"Why doesn't he train with us?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Tadashi

"Yeah. . ." Yukino dreamily sighed.

"Totally, its not we don't have extra rooms. This dojo is so huge its practically haunted!"

"Um actually," Todoroki was hesitant, "I would much rather prefer to work in my father's training centre."

"Why?" Sakura hopped behind Todoroki and place her nymph-like hands on his shoulders, "Don't you like our company?"

 _What the hell_

Sakura, without any permission, grabbed Todoroki's wrist and pulled him up a staircase.

 _She is way stronger than she looks._

They reached a hallway and Sakura threw open a door. The wooden room was completely empty, but Todoroki thought it smelled like bamboos. He liked it.

"Wait here, we're gonna get some things for you for the night." Sakura then closed the door and Todoroki was left alone.

The sun was setting.

 _So I am going to train here after all huh?_

 _Authors Notes_

 _Thankyou for reading Chapter 2. Btw, if you guys didn't figure it out, slanted sentences that aren't in dialogues are all Todoroki's thoughts. Please leave a review to let me know what you think_


	3. Chapter 3

Todoroki was presented with blankets for the night. The five teenagers who lived there had left Endeavour with no choice but to get all of Todoroki's belongings to the dojo and let him train there. Not like he had much option.

 _"_ _Darn stubborn kids . . ."_ he muttered.

Todoroki himself wasn't too comfortable with the idea, but he didn't have much choice either (the five teenagers were practically impossible to turn down). However, the curiosity of the five people he was going to live with reached its brink and it took away the thoughts of discomfort.

Who the hell are these people, what do they mean my old man adopted them?

He tried to ask Endeavour, but the Pro always gave either short, unsatisfactory answers, or either just shrugged him off.

The dinner table was so noisy Todoroki could barely hear his own breathing.

The five teens all got along better than Class 1 A! Sakura was a bit short tempered when Nobi Hiore criticized her about her violent nature.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "ALWAYS FIGHTING!" I JUST LIKE COMBAT!"

"You keep challenging Sensei even though you know he's gonna snap you like a toothpick."

"YOU JUST WATCH TOMMOROW –"

"No one is fighting anyone tomorrow."

Endeavour's distant voice calmed the table.

"Sensei stop acting serious, it doesn't suit you."

"Yeah you are way cooler when you ask for more rice."

Endeavour sweat dropped and slightly crimsoned, but Todoroki's eyes widened. Endeavour, the Pro, the second-best hero, was actually getting his leg pulled by five teenagers?! What kind of relationship do these guys have?

All the chattering and laughing and the sight of his old man getting teased was enough for the corners of Todoroki's lips to lift.

 _This, is a real family_

Todoroki lay away on his mattress, staring up at the wooden ceiling. He couldn't keep his mind of the five teenagers. What exactly were they to his father?

 _Thirsty._

Todoroki got out of his room to get himself a glass of water. It was a big dojo and he wasn't sure if he was going the right way to the kitchen. Did he even know where the kitchens were? he walked slowly as to let his eyes adjust in the darkness.

The moment he had started to get used to the dark, he stepped on a loose floorboard, resulting in a small _creak._

Todoroki carefully took another step. _Creak._

These floorboards have been loosened on purpose

Before he could take another step, someone took hold of both of his wrists from behind and pinned him down to the floor.

Sakura Ayu was on top of him, her hands tightly gripped on his wrists down on the floor and her knees on either side of his hips.

 _What the heck_

 _Authors Notes_

 _Told you I write short chapters. Sorry. I didn't upload for a few days because I had a math test and I needed to revise. But I promise I will make it up to you by adding as much fluff as I can. Please leave behind reviews to let me know what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

". . . who are you?" Sakura breathed, apparently proud of herself.

Did she really just forget who he was. We met just today! She was so close to him he could practically count all the freckles on her cheeks. She smelled nice, like . . . the beach.

 _Her eyes must be still new to the dark_ Todoroki thought, _she can't see me_

"Um, its Todoroki . . . Shoto, your Sensei's son."

Sakura's expression turned into mortified when she realized who she had beneath her. She was so embarrassed her knee slipped in the process of her getting up, resulting in a few seconds of Todoroki's and Sakura's eyelashes to touch. She hastily got up and apologized in a small voice. She was blushing so hard, even in the dark Todoroki could make out her crimson cheeks. He almost felt the heat.

 _Is it her quirk doing this?_

"I am sorry, I didn't realize it was you. I thought you were an intruder." Sakura murmured, her eyes fixed on her knees and her hand rubbing the back of her neck.

"Its fine, don't worry about it um, Ayu." Todoroki found her embarrassment slightly adorable.

Sakura looked up. "Just call me Sakura, I am not used to people calling me by my last name." she said.

"Fine. Sakura."

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night anyways?"

"Um, I was a bit thirsty so I was trying to find the kitchens to get myself a glass of water."

"Ah the kitchens! I'll tell where it is!"

 _Why is she excited?_

Sakura's eyes had by now adjusted to the dark. She escorted Todoroki to the kitchens and switched on the light.

"Yup, none will hear us form here. Everyone's bedrooms are far away."

She took out the jug of water from the fridge and pored some out in a glass. Then she handed it over to Todoroki.

Todoroki looked at her. During their first encounter, when she had challenged Endeavour, her eyes had flames behind them. She looked like she was ready – no, happy to take down fifty monsters. She looked the same when she had caught Todoroki out her bedroom door. But now, she looked as though she was just introduced to the world.

 _Were her cheeks always that rosy?_

Her big brown eyes, her freckled cheeks, her bright red hair that she always pulled up in a pony curled down at every strand, somewhat reminding Todoroki of flames. He took in all her features. _Why_ was he taking in all her features?

"How did you end up living here?" Todoroki decided to ask all the questions soaring through his mind. She didn't look any harm.

Sakura turned to him with a smile. "Nobi, Yukino, Tadashi, Shinzo, and I were in the government orphanage. When we had gotten our quirks, Sensei had brought us all here and started training us."

"When did you all move here?"

"Around the age of 5."

Todoroki touches his scar.

 _Probably after the time I got my burn,_ he thought. _The old man must've given up on me when I rejected his flames, so he trained them to make them a Pro Group of heroes. Even still, he treats them so differently then he treated me._

"Hey, Todoroki."

"Huh?'

"You zoned out for a bit there."

"Oh, sorry."

Sakura and Todoroki wished each other goodnight and walked back to their respective bedrooms.

On the way, Todoroki had slowly begun to understand their relationship.

 _He never intended for them to be on top, they are second placed. I am his masterpiece, therefore I am his tool, not them._

 _Authors Notes_

 _Sorry for the small chapters. Just making sure - this all happens after season 3, where Todoroki is more sociable, so don't be surprised that he doesn't reject everything and anything around him. Leave a review . . . please._


End file.
